1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic commerce and, in particular, to procuring a manufacturer for a project request. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to brokering a project request among multiple relevant manufacturers in order to procure a manufacturer for the project request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of computer network technology, an electronic commerce (e-commerce) system has developed in which consumers and vendors are connected via a network. Electronic commerce can occur between a consumer and a vendor through, for example, an online information service, the Internet, a bulletin board system (BBS) or electronic data interchange (EDI).
There are many different methods in which e-commerce may be implemented as there are a vast variety of commodities and services in need of being traded. Many e-commerce systems operate on a post and match process; that is, the systems work by having a prospective consumer bid on an item and if the bid matches the vendors's specified selling price, the item is sold to that consumer. In another example, many e-commerce systems involve on-line auctions where vendors place products or services up for bid and consumers electronically place bids for purchasing the products or services; the item is sold to the consumer with the highest bid. In yet another example of an e-commerce system, vendors may offer a form for consumers to fill out for requesting a particular service, such as a mortgage lender application; the vendor compares the consumer information with pre-set lending qualifications and responds based on whether the consumer information meets the pre-set lending qualifications.
However, among the current e-commerce systems available, the vendor specified products being offered are already manufactured and the services are already specified. For example, the products placed up for bid in an on-line auction are already manufactured such that once the auction period has expired, the product is shipped to the consumer placing the highest bid. In addition, when a consumer fills out a mortgage lender application, the mortgage lenders providing the lending service have pre-set qualifying requirements for each consumer. Consumers are able to bargain hunt among existing product and service offerings; however, they are limited to those products and services that vendors have already determined to provide.
Some vendors do allow consumers to specify an order; however, that specification is restrained to a product already offered by that vendor. For example, a vendor may offer a “customizable calendar” of a particular size and shape, where the consumer can select the text style of the calendar. However, allowing a consumer a couple of choices for a calendar specified by that vendor is no different than a vendor offering a couple of different color or size choices for a sweater. In both cases, the consumer is still limited to the product or service offered by the vendor.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned, it would be advantageous to provide an e-commerce method, system and program that allows consumers to procure a manufacturer specifically for a product or service designed by the consumer. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an e-commerce method, system and program for brokering a product or service designed by the consumer to multiple manufacturers and then facilitating the feasibility of manufacturing the product or service.